


Techie's Rescue

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [37]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Torture, M/M, Rescue, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie and Matt are taken captive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techie's Rescue

"Don't touch him!" This outburst was rewarded with a blow to his face with the hilt of the bounty hunter's blaster. Matt was knocked onto his side, unable to brace himself with his hands in manacles behind his back.

Techie let out a shriek of fright, wincing as his wrist was grabbed and his arm was twisted painfully in front of him. "Please! What do you want?!"

"We know who your brother is. I'm sure he'd be willing to pay a nice sum of money to stop us from bringing you to the Rebellion. Now which finger do you think he'd recognize of we cut it off?"

Matt snarled as he tried to sit up, grunting as a boot pressed to his cheek kept him pinned down to the ground. "Bastards!" he snarled.

"It's not everyday the twin to General Hux is seen in a public place! Why wouldn't we take the chance?" the Hapan snorted, grinding the heel of his boot into Matt's face.

"I'll do whatever you want! Just please stop hurting him!" Techie pleaded, his voice trembling. He winced when the bounty hunter looked at him, giving him an odd little smile.

"Anything?"

"Anything," he agreed, nodding his head a little.

"Techie, don't!"

Techie gave Matt a look as he was pulled away to the door. "I'll be okay. I promise!"

Matt could only watch as Techie was led from the room. Immediately his mind was filled with all of the things that could be happening to him. People always liked to prey on those weaker than themselves... The thought made him shudder and pull on his manacles again in a futile attempt to free himself.

A high pitched shriek made him gasp in horror. What was happening to Techie?!

"Kriffing bastards!" he snarled, pushing himself into a sitting up position. He narrowed his eyes as he heard someone approaching the door, ready to fight tooth and nail.

He wasn't ready for Techie to walk in, nor was he ready to see the blood smeared all over his mouth and nose.

"Techie?!"

The redhead blinked and then wiped the back of his hand across his face. "It's not mine," he promised with a smile.

"What did you..?"

"I bit it off."

"Techie..."

He just smiled, helping Matt onto his feet before taking off his restraints. "Let's go!"


End file.
